I will follow you and many more musical one shots
by secretagentspygirl
Summary: Sesshomaru is feeling lonely. Rin is feeling neglected. And many more stories during and post anime in no particular order. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or the song by Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

I will follow you into the Dark

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

He walked alone for the first time in a very, very long time. There were only a few brief moments in his memory where he wasn't accompanied by that green imp. It was only natural for him, the great Lord Sesshomuro, to outlive an insignificant servant. But, it was not the emptiness in his heart that was caused by the imp's absence, no, it was not that at all. It was the missing presences of his beloved Rin.

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you, into the dark_

It was known throughout the lands that the great Sesshomuro had never shown an expression to anyone. What they didn't know is that one innocent little **human** girl, was able to penetrate his purposive heart of steel. Most thought of Rin as one of his possessions that he didn't want to let go of. In a sense, he did possess her in his heart. She was gone now, and so was any emotional connection he could make with a woman.

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

The moment tensaiga failed to bring back Rin he disconnected himself from his father. He once held pride in the sword of the nether world, but now he no longer. "That damn good for nothing dog!" he cried as he spent countless attempts to revive her. He, the once feared stoic, cried for the first time in his life, in private of course.

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for a hint of a spark_

Rin was his world, his everything. He never told her he loved her, but Sesshomuro knew she understood. But now, more than ever in his life, he wished he had said it. Just four simple words that he couldn't tell her. He always figured that she said it enough times for the both of them, but now, he felt he was wrong.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

At first he thought he was aimless walking around the estate like he normally did after her death, but now he understood. Sesshomuro found himself in Rin's garden; a beautiful koi pond with fish of all colors surrounded by cherry blossom trees that were in season year round. Cutting through the pond was a small delicate whit bridge that led to her sitting area. A large smooth slab of obsidian served as a floor so she wouldn't have to sit on the dirt. In the center were two pillows she made by hand, one larger for Sesshomuro and one smaller for herself. Of all the things in the garden, she was always the most beautiful. In his eyes, every room, no matter how brightly light, was dim, without her in it. When her light permanently went out, the cherry blossom trees only bloomed once year from then on and the garden didn't nearly seem as beautiful as it once did.

_Illuminate the no's_

_On their vacancy signs_

He lay on the grass below the trees allowing the escaped sunlight from in between the trees dance across his face and body. The sun warmed him but without Rin, he wasn't as warm as he once was. Sesshomuro wasn't a lot of things as he used to be without Rin, his drive to love. His drive to protect. His drive to live.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

He closed his eyes and allowed old memories to flood him. Some good, some bad, some exhilarating, and some that couldn't help but make him smile. He then thought of Rin. Her rosy cheeks, her warm touch, her big beautiful brown eyes, but what he missed most of all was her welcoming heartfelt smile. Sesshomuro slowly felt his heart slow down; slower and slower it beat until…

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He heard laughter, could it possibly be? "Sesshomuro, are you going to sleep all day, or are you going to help me?" He opened his eyes slowly, hoping it wasn't a cruel trick of the wind. Sure enough it wasn't. Rin was inches away from his face with her eyes wide and her hair tied back showing dirt smudges on her cheeks. Sesshomuro looked around slowly taking everything in. The estate was crawling with servants as it once did years ago. Rin looked like she did when she was barley twenty, young, vibrant, curvy, and as beautiful as ever. _What's going on, he thought._ "Are going to help me plant or what? ", she asked again.

Without hesitation he pulled her into a deep hug. Judging by her gasp he assumed she was surprised since he has never acted like this before. He felt happiness again for the first time in a long time. Afraid of losing her again he hugged her even tighter. "Rin," he began his voice barely a whisper. He could feel her tense up at the mention her name; she slowly looked up at him with her eyes full of love.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice just as soft.

"I-I," he stammered at first, "Rin, I love you." He finally said

"I do to," she said, her voice as sweet as the tune of a humming bird. And there they remained, in each other's arms; they had all of eternity together, _this time, _Sesshomoru decided, _I will never let her go again._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'd like to thank ninjanirvanna for letting me borrow her idea of using a song for a fanfict. Review please.**_  
_

**- Secret agent SG  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello, sorry i haven't updated this in FOREVER, i kinda lost my password and computer crashed so I'm back and ready. Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoy. I don't earn the character or the song by Gotye. By the way Rin is like 17 in this fanfic.**

* * *

Hearts a Mess

_Pick apart_

_The pieces of your heart_

_And let me peer inside_

Rin sat with her knees curled up to her chest staring at Sesshomuro as he slept on the opposite side of the fire. 'How peaceful he looks when he sleeps' she thought For some reason she couldn't wrap her mind around why she felt this way. He had always been there for her, always there to protect, so it was only natural for her to feel him.. Since he had saved her, he was the only thing she could think about. When she was younger she looked up to him as a hero, but as she had matured she realized that those feeling were of longing … longing for him.

_Let me in_

_Where only your thoughts have been_

_Let me occupy your mind_

_As you do mine_

Rin new that her feelings wouldn't change so she wanted nothing more than to be loved back. In other words, she wanted some sort of relationship instead of the torturous one sided love. His face was so expressionless all of the time that she couldn't tell what he was thinking, all she could hope is that he was thinking of her.

_Your hearts a mess_

_You won't_ _admit to it_

_It makes no sense_

_ But I'm desperate to connect_

_You can't live like this_

The more she thought of, she had never seen him show any signs of affection to anyone. 'Not even that time at the village' she had thought.

Flashback: A few months ago, she was feeling horribly sick and Jaken's basic medicine skills weren't enough to help her so Sesshomuro carried her to the closest village. After the healer had helped her, he had invited the trio (Sesshomuro, Rin, and Jaken) to a dinner party he was having for his daughter's 18th birthday. Anyway, recognizing that Seshomaru was a highly regarded demon, he had him seated right next to his daughter, who was actually quite beautiful with long flowing jet black hair and matching dark eyes. Throughout the night she would continuously lean over and whisper something into his ear and would make him blush ever so slightly. Once the meal was over, Seshomaru stood up and walked away without saying anything. The young birthday girl had a look of hurt and confusion spread across her face, obviously not knowing what was going on, but on the same token neither did Rin. The only one who knew was Jaken, and he just shook his head and followed Seshomaru mumbling not again over and over. End of Flashback

_You have lost _

_Too much love_

_To fear, doubt, and distrust_

_You just threw away the key_

_To your heart_

Rin scooted closer to the fire since she was getting cold and wanted to see if Seshomaru was dreaming. Throughout the many years of traveling she had done with him she had noticed the only time he had shown any emotion was when he was asleep.

"If you get any closer to that fire you'll burn yourself," Rin jumped and turned around. She saw Jaken staring at her leaning sleepily on his staff. "Why do you watch him every night?" Jaken asked half talking half yawning.

"Why does it matter?" Rin asked defensively and turned away quickly.

"I dunno, just curiosity I guess."

"Well curiosity killed the cat, or in this case an annoying green imp!" she spat back.

"Okay then, I guess you'll never understand why Lord Sesshomaru walked out on the girl like that," Jaken replied casually, just annoying Rin even more.

"H-H-How did you know?" she stammered.

"You talk in your sleep and you mumble _a lot_," he stated a matter-of-factly.

"Well… are you going to say anything, or just stand there?" Rin asked now completely intrigued.

"Ehh, he is asleep so I figure we have some time," Jaken started, "A long time ago, before humans were as common as they are now, demons ruled the earth…."

"And there were four main families and they didn't get along causing nothing but hatred and anger towards each other. I know this is basic information everyone knows this." Rin cut off.

"I guess you know this story so I don't need to finish?" Jaken asked earning a glare from her. "Then let me continue. What you didn't know you little brat, is that Lord Seshomaru was the heir to his family's empire. (**AN**.: I'm making all of this up as I go) There were three other families, two had male heirs and one had a female heiress. To prevent future war, Lord Seshomaru had an arranged marriage with girl Amaterasu, but he was not aware. So during their courtship, he actually fell in love with Amaterasu. Little did he know she did not feel the same way at all. She felt so trapped that she killed herself and left a note for him a day before their wedding explaining what was really going on. Lord Seshomaru felt so betrayed he swore he would never fall in love again or show any emotion towards a women again. That is why he walked out on that poor girl on her birthday and he has never really talked to you," Jaken finished.

Rin just sat there awestruck at first not knowing what to say.

_You don't get burned_

_(Causing nothing gets through)_

_It makes it easier_

_(Easier on you)_

_But that much more difficult for me_

_To make you see…_

Without thinking, she just ran. She ran away from the campsite and into the darkness of the night and fell to her knees in the middle of the forest. Rin didn't know what to do, she was shocked that Jaken actually told her, she was hurt that Sesshomaru didn't trust her enough to say anything, but most of all she had this horrible pain in her heart that someone had used him and hurt him and because of that she will never be loved by the one she loves. Then she felt angry at Sesshomaru for being so selfish and closing himself off to the beauty of love. But, what could she do, she couldn't reverse time and stop his bride-to-be from killing herself, she couldn't make him open up his heart and try to help him heal. Her eyes welled up with tears and they slowly spilled over and stained her cheeks.

_Love ain't fair _

_So there you are_

_My love_

Rin felt a hand on her right shoulder. "Why would you follow me Jaken?!" she yelled now trying miserably to fight back tears. The hand moved down and wrapped around her waist pulling her into a strong and solid body. It took her less than a second to realize that it was not Jaken that followed but it was Sesshomaru.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft voice that she had never heard him use before. She looked up at him and couldn't help but admire him, with his beautiful silver hair glistening in the moon light and his perfectly chiseled face complemented by his brilliantly golden eyes. "Rin?" he asked again.

"Oh, umm, J-Jaken told me wh-why you walked out on that g-g-girl," Rin finally managed to stammer. As she said that she felt him tense up against her and then relax.

"Oh, did he now?" he said in the same soft voice but there was a hint of anger behind it.

"Don't get mad, I wanted to know, it's not his fault," she said.

Sesshomaru scoffed softly and then asked, "So why is it making _you _cry?"

"Well," Rin started, "when Jaken told me that your swore that you would never open your heart again, I guess that I just felt so horribly disappointed and depressed s-s-since…"

"Since what?" he asked.

"Since-since, SINCE I LOVE YOU!" she blurted.

There was a genuine look of surprise on his face, which at first made her feel stupid, but then it turned into a warm_ smile,_ which made her blush furiously and advert eye contact. This time he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her in closer to his chest. "Is that how you really feel?" he asked in an even softer more loving voice than before. She nodded and pressed her face up against him enjoying this moment wishing that it would never end. Sesshomaru turned her so she was facing him and kissed her slowly and sweetly. "I do too," he whispered and went back in for a second kiss.

THE END

* * *

**AN: So i hope you liked it i wrote it all in one sitting and its like 1 in the morning so please no flames :( I'll try to post more regularly and if you want to request a song just pm me**

**Lots of hugs,**

**SASG**


End file.
